


what if.. akechi and joker kkkkkisssedd...,?.?

by orphan_account



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Crack, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22742521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: most of this is a crack ficone friend did akechi’s pov, the other did joker’s, and i did the misadventure of getting pancake and the smut part
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

Akeki pov  
That joker guy.. He is bad and i hate him… I definitely do not like him at all no he is very bad i must kill him…… that is what my father request. But i hate father more than joker. Father is bad. Joker is kinda cute not gonna lie but I wouldn’t tell anyone that. 

Joj pov  
Tis a shame that akeki is a bad man…. There must be some way to make a nice man.. He is very cuet and nice…. There must be a way to make him a good man. I will do it and he can join p thieves and we can live happily ever after owo.

Akeki pov  
Grr it is.. Bruh moment like everyday usual is. I’m casually strolling into Lablonde to get.. Pancake… and i sit down at my epic seat because im feeling like taking a seat and i sit there because I’m stupid.  
“Henlo akeki what would u like” says sojiro, the big boss dummy thicc man  
“Yes helo good sir im interested in get.. P anc ake. Pl e ase and cofe.”  
“Ok yes you do know that we.. do not serf pancak… im sorry kek.” sojiro sadly tells me with sadness in his eyes  
“No sojjojo.. This cannot be true please.. Please im.. I lpve pancake…” I shed a singular tear, for what is my life without the divine taste of a pancake?  
“”Im sorry mr pancak… i am all out of my miccs… i cannot leav while the store tis open.” sojororo cries softly  
“Get joj to do it ple a s e e e.” I exclaim.  
“Ah yes, my slave joj.” sojorio walks up the stairs to attic “JOJ GET YOUR FUKCING LAZY ASS UP AND GET ME PACAK MICC”

Jojjoer pov  
I was just sleep peacefully, but then i am w=awaken by large noise.  
“AAAAA” screams the bald man  
‘“Are you god?” i ask the strange figure above me.  
“Aaaaaapancak..aaaaamicx….” i was still sleep but… pancak??? Pack can only mean one thing…….. Keki!!!!!!!!!!  
I run down stairs to see my lov, the pancke man heself  
“AKEKIKOIE” i yell as i see the most beautiful man in word “i hearnd pncake… i knew twould be u…”  
“Hey slave get panck mic or im kick you out forver and you can nevr see pancke man evr.” said the short bald man  
“Ok sojojojijr.. Then i will return to see the holy panck man heslef….”

I go out on arrend to buy panckce for the most handsomest pancake…. it s too bad that he is a murder.. But tis okey, i can change it. We will make him a good man…….


	2. panceeke search time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> search pancake!

the misadventures of joj on pnacke errand  
i wolk obur to mickdun and i,,  
i sEE  
uGlE E creachurr!  
morgana >:(   
he keeps talking bad meanie about not very bad man   
i go to  
countertop an,,   
and uh  
and he  
oh my fucking god  
Oh my absolute, motherfucking God.  
MORGANA’S BBBBB ÄLLS

DROPPED.  
he did not sound like babey  
he sounded like large bastard as he spoke,, “GLASSES T W I N K.WHAT CAN I fUckiNG GET FOR YOUYOU STUPID BITCH IM GONNA FUCKING ANALLY PROBE STUPID BAD MAN WITH P A NE CAK”  
i got M꙯A꙯D꙯ and interrrupted him going fucking ham “YOU STUPID BLACK PUS SEē. I WILL NOT LET YOU BAD TALK ABOUT MY FUTURE BOYF.”  
morgunjs s-stuttered “g-grr.. i,, you like,, big bad man in a нσмσѕєχ way??” rage and F U RR Y sporked in me eyes.. i,, i will not let you be mean.. i will put my foot down.. “you know what, morgkewk” poopy cum stain looked back like “WHAT DO YOU WANT ORDER YOUR SHIT I SWEAR TO FUCKING GOD akira.” no,, he used my N A M E WITHOUT MY CONSENT . i am imam iam n꙰o꙰t꙰ h꙰a꙰p꙰o꙰y꙰! i ANGRILY get close to this black fuck’s face, and i slam my hands on the countertop, heavy breath,, in his fffface as speak..  
“gib me.. peenck.” morgana freeman went fucking feral and said “I WILL NOT LET YOU STEAL MY BUTTERY PANCAKES FOR YOU TO FEED THEM TO-“  
i,. no mORE.  
no more!  
NO MORE. I AM PUTTING MY FUCKING FOOT DOWN.. AS I SLAM IT ONTO THE FUCKING COUNTER TOP AND CHA CHA SLIDE OVER AND STOMP ON STUPID PISSHEAD DEFENSLESS PETA TIME.  
he then finally births pancake and i tURN BACK AGAIN and i eggs plain.. i.. i-  
“Morgana,” i bebgun— “You’re misunderstanding everything. You don’t get it, do you? Akechi isn’t the ‘bad man’ you think he is. You know Shido, correct?”  
“that bitch? y-yyyyeah and i don’t fucking care like dad like stupid BIG AND FAT DUMB SON-  
“ᎦTᎧᎮ IM ᏁᎧT FUᏨKIᏁᎶ ᎠᎧᏁᏋ ᎽᎧU ᎠᏋFᎧRMᏋᎠ ᎮIᎦᎦ ᎦᏘᏨK anyways. “ “You’re wrong. Surprised you haven’t gotten the hint yet, but from what I’ve seen, his father’s the only ‘bad guy’. He’s the reason Akechi’s misunderstood, and comes off a bit mean. But, in reality, he is the sweet pancake boy. His lack of sanity doesn’t define him truly. It’s not his fault his family was practically absent throughout the entirety of his life, then when they finally showed up, it was only Shido. Just him, just that heinous, deceiving bastard ruining his day. But that cutie still smiles regardless; I admire it so much.” “i,, bbbbuuuhh ibm at a loss for,, weeweweordd,, my back hurt your shoes basically obliterated me i’m going to die from your hydraulic press in a month bubububut that,, thit ok.. just,, fINE. i belieb you only if you ggggiooooo.. SELF CARE.. TO BED! GO TO BED GOTOBEDGOTIDBEDOGOHAAKA”  
“O꙯K꙯A꙯Y꙯Y꙯Y꙯Y꙯Y꙯Y꙯Y꙯Y꙯Y꙯Y꙯Y꙯" i snatched pancake from floor that morganiew slmsot fuccckin died on and ran out of there. i wanna,, no gotta, no habf to,, no.. i WILL see my buhbubhbhbhbh boyfriend!

\-------------misadventure over


	3. o-owo? confession??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they.. confess...

“Im back with the good shit” i walk into Leeblonde holding a bag of pancake mix  
“Now make it slave” says the bald man “jojoj you are in charge, i need to go somewhere “  
“Oo-okay…” oh my… tis just me and… my love akeki… alone……………. Owo…..

Akeki pov

“O h great tis you… ughhhhhhgribuegfh just make my pancake pl ease and cofeee before i getm a d…” I AGGRESIVELY S IGH.   
“Ok my lov i mean ok……..” joj say “how do you want cofe……”  
“ b lack like my soul.” Lmafoo funnt joke i wasnt even lying im fucking sad as shit BOOIIIISS!! I ufkcing hate my exist B^)  
“Okay akek…. But you d o not need be emo edgy… ” joj make cofe  
The panckake has been made and cofe too

Smh.. of cos he think im be edgy but im just being depressingly accurate.. Smhsm h he hates me imc r y ing they all hat me   
“Don you like… pacnake.. I made it speshal 4 you” joj look scary when he speak

“Oh. Yeah it’s. Fine thanks.” smhsmh im so.. Sa d but evil……….

Jojo blizzard adventure pov  
“Akeki…” i look into his eyes. “What do you think of me?”  
“Hm? Wwwhy would you ask that? WWhat importantndoes it serve?”  
“Akek are you… homosec….:” akek is blushy red “it is…. Ok if so……”  
“Jokeerk.. I.. why woudl thay matter to you…” akek was………………...red  
“Akechi-san…. I am also homosex…. We can be together homo…” i look to akekchi with anime eyes and put my hand on he chin

“J oker.. What kind of a prank is this. You would never be,, homosex for someone like me. I literally was gonna kill all of yo u.” akechi said with.. Sad look eye  
“Shhh babyb baby boy…. Akechi you are… baby… do not be sad… you are good man and i am homosex for you…” my anime eyes get large and twinkle  
“Joker I.. I don’t understand.. H ow is possible that you like me also.. I thought you would n ever be gay for me the way im homoseux for you..” akoochie turns v er y r ed  
“Akecki it is true…. I am very homosex…” i am also anime blusch now.. “You should.. Come to my room… we can talk and eat panckedake in there…….” 

“Oh,, alright b ut im.. Done with pancake.” akkkekeik said  
“That is. Ok. we do not need pancak k for this” i laed akek i to my rooom… and sit on bedtime…


	4. A Blissful Sense of Affection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is where things get crazy!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the nsfw part! if you’re uncomfortable, click away!

Joker pulls Akechi onto the bed.  
“J-Joker?!” Akechi looks surprised and his face went red. “W-w-what are you doing?!”  
“It’s okay Akechi… don’t be so sad..” Joker tries to comfort Akechi after all his problems in life. “You are good… and worthy of love…”  
“Why did you bring me up here Joker??” Akechi lies on the bed next to Joker, who’s warm and welcoming smile slowly forms into a rather lewd and smug smile. He slowly moved his right hand to cup Akechi’s cheek, using the other to delicately make his way to his bottom. Akechi let out a tiny, defenseless squeak as Joker’s eyes met his. “J-Joker..? I.. Are you feeling well..?” Akechi asked meekly, his voice soft. Joker’s face grew more red as his small motions on Akechi got quicker. His words, soft with hints of harshness,   
“Hah, you couldn’t tell? I really care about you, you know that, right?” Akechi continued to shiver a bit, his breaths getting increasingly more shaky as Joker’s grip on him tightened.   
“Well, I got that part. But, why..? Why do you want to overwhelm me so much? Why does your presence itself catch me off guard? Why do you want to help me? Can’t you see that I’m a lost cause? Someone as lowly as me, I just simply don’t deserve your affection or this overwhelming pleasure of yours.” Joker’s smile gradually faded, his face still bright red, yet somber. His words were steady, yet again.   
“Lost cause? Lowly? Akechi, you truly are delusional sometimes, it’s witty. I care about you because you didn’t deserve all of the hopelessness and abandonment that was wrongfully given to you. You truly, truly did deserve better. I’ve always had a bit of an eye out for you, and I just knew somewhere deep inside that this cold character of yours wasn’t who you really are, nor was it who you were truly meant to be. It isn’t your fault your life turned out the way it did, you had absolutely no control. But, I can’t stand by any longer. I’m absolutely overjoyed I’m finally able to take action. Because not only do I pity you, a wonderful person who’s so much more than they think they are. My love, my affection, it’s limitless. I can barely wrap my head around these feelings myself, but they’re so intense. They just feel so amazing. I guess, to simply put something like this, this type of bond that I never want to let go of; I’m madly in love with you.”  
“Aah.. Akira~..” Joker continued to look at him, still groping his firm bottom. He was ready to slip Akechi’s uniform pants off, but he continued to keep calm. “Hehe.. I’d never thought I’d feel so much ecstasy for anything besides pancakes. To think a simple breakfast food brings me such joy, this is so pleasurable. It feels so.. nice.. I can’t pinpoint it, but your kind words make me feel a way I’ve never felt so intensely before. Not even with pancakes,” Akechi giggled as he said this, then he continued. “I believe I’m also in love with you. I really do hope you share these feelings, and I wish for these other overwhelming pleasures to continue. Will you share this warm embrace with me? Will you.. take me there?” After these words, Joker complied, his grip on Akechi suddenly loosening. 

Akechi’s cupped cheek received a peck from Joker. He let his hand free from his cheek, swiftly maneuvering himself to unbutton Akechi’s sophisticated white top. Akechi, even with the slightest touch or movement, softly mewled in pleasure. Joker’s hands shook, sweating a bit as he let himself examine Akechi’s natural, bare naked top half of his breathtaking body. Akechi didn’t possess a stereotypical, burly body that most girls today would swoon over. To Joker, it was quite slim, lacking any traces of muscle, yet it was a body type that was much dreamier and appealing, even cute compared to the typical dream guy. This was his own dream guy, his own heaven he could partake in. Akechi was an angel in his eyes. Not the tallest angel, but his considerably smaller frame, despite a slight height difference, drove Joker insane. Joker bent down, his body pressing against Akechi’s, almost pinning him down as their lips met. The soft kissing gradually got raunchier as the seconds passed, their tongues dancing around in their warm, saliva filled mouths. Everything around them was already getting excessively hot, as if their bodies were melting with the entire room. The pair couldn’t help but softly nip and suck the warmth out of their salivated tongues. They took time to catch their breaths with their lips pressed together, then continue to reach for each other’s uvulas, their saliva cascading from inside their moist, melting caverns. Joker postured himself upward a bit, catching his breath as he drooled a bit. Underneath him, he noticed Akechi, a sweating, panting and drooling mess. His eyes were tired, yet full of lust and longing for whatever would come next. Joker giggled a bit, something about it really got to Akechi. It was so saccharine, his laugh, yet it had a guttural, deep sounding end. It was so appealing, like music to Akechi’s ears. Almost sexy in a way. Something as small as a laugh from the one he admires most has his mind spiraling out of control, and he could feel some sort of force, some sort of heavy pulling and slight pain circling around his crotch. After propping himself up, Joker was able to get a clearer view of the smaller boy, and he was able to reach his pale body. He shifted his thumbs up to Akechi’s small, slightly perky nipples, slowly circling them. Akechi flinched a bit, letting out a louder squeak than his previous signals of pleasure and absolute bliss. “I.. I’m sorry.. A-Ah~...” Joker smiles at Akechi letting himself drown in pleasure, examining the precious view. He slightly bent back down, leaning into to softly whisper into Akechi’s pale, smooth ears,  
“No need to apologize. Doesn’t it feel good? You seem to be enjoying it, and I haven’t touched you all that much, hehe.”  
“Was I not supposed to enjoy it so early..? I-I. Uuu~~.. H-haah~,”  
“Of course you can enjoy it! Whenever you please, of course. It’s just cute, you’re so sensitive and timid even when you’re in your most natural state. It’s like I could slowly break you, piece by piece, putting you back together with each tiny break~..” Such an obscene comment coming from a seemingly quiet person. Akechi couldn’t help but moan in pleasure at the thought of it. He didn’t know this feeling, he didn’t understand who he was under the warmth of these sheets, yet such thoughts and scenarios, he was practically begging for Joker’s touch. The fondling pace quickened as Akechi tried to let his damp fingers find something to grip on. Akechi’s cries of pleasure and pleasing was a call for Joker to truly make this newfound experience impeccable for the both of them, prompting him to go from fondling to latching his mouth gently onto Akechi’s left nipple. He continued to fondle the one he softly suckled on while fondling the bare one as well. Akechi wasn’t sure how to take this, he could feel a spot right below his abdomen that’s never melted from such warming pleasure. It almost twisted a bit in pain, but it somehow managed to feel good. He’s never felt so lewd in such an area. It’s never swelled with so much all at once. Joker softly kneed Akechi’s crotch in a teasing manner, noticing how damp his pants were getting. He started to slow himself down a bit, letting Akechi experience his first, although small, but first sweet release. 

Akechi, trying to manage to get a word out as he’s still heavily panting.  
“H-hey.. Joker, something doesn’t feel right. H-haha~.. it’s a bit bothersome.” Joker smirked, despite not experiencing these types of things before, he knew a number about them. He’s witnessed things on the street happen, even the situation he got falsely accused for and jailed. However, this was a wholesome encounter, a touchy, sweaty heaven and embrace that would exceed true happiness. He had the base of ideas of what to do to make it a lovely time. In a taunting matter, he slightly poked the tip of his erect penis, poking out of his soaking wet pants. His belt had been slightly undoing itself with all of the little movements on the bed, and it could easily be slipped right off by a single swish of a hand. Joker taunted him, saying, “Ya good? Ya good? Ya good? Hey, hey, hey, hey, what’s goin’ on here? Hmmm? Helloooo~!” Joker, continuing to taunt him, looked deeply into his love struck eyes as a deep, raspy sentence escaped his throat. “Baby..” Akechi continued to panic, in a frenzy, he spoke. Boy, was he flustered.  
“W-waah! J-J-Joker.. don’t do that! I..” His cheeks suddenly reddened even more, and he couldn’t stop getting so overwhelmed. Joker then grinned to himself for a few seconds as he reached out to make this night memorable. 3 of his fingers ever so slightly touched the damp spots, and Joker went from slightly feeling the different wet spots to fingering them. “E-eh~..?” Joker then took this in a hasty direction, swishing the belt off of Akechi’s body so he could easily take off his pants. Akechi let out a defenseless squeak, not knowing how to react or what to do. Close to covering his face in shame and embarrassment, Akechi mumbled,  
“J-Joker.. what are you about to do?” Joker just couldn’t stop smiling. It’s as if he was greedy for what he was going to do, he simply couldn’t stop himself. Joker tried to unbutton Akechi’s pants as quickly as he could, with a bit of bumping, but it wasn’t too unbearable. Finally, he had gotten to his boxers. They were plain white, not a single design or streak on them, just strings to keep the boxers tied. Akechi didn’t understand what was going on, he just couldn’t comprehend something like this. He couldn't think straight, he was just so excited for what would come next. Joker could feel the built up moisture and sweat from his swelling penis as he slightly cupped the clothed genitalia in his hands, toying with it a bit as he poked it, even rubbing it a small bit. Even with these tiny movements, Akechi kept mewling in pleasure. Joker continued to push onto the genitalia, rubbing against it with a fist to put a bit of an edge on the pleasure. “Hhhah~...aa… J-J..Joker, please.. can you.. be a bit m-more.. g-gentle..? A..aah~n,” His cries and pleads to slow down grew louder, but despite this, Joker kept on grinding on Akechi’s desperate dick. He knew that his body clearly wanted otherwise from what Akechi was asking for, he just couldn’t express it because he probably isn’t much of a masturbator. He didn’t understand this newfound lust, and he was somewhat afraid of confronting it. Regardless, Joker was well aware that Akechi takes pleasure in this. He wanted to add a finishing touch for the flustered boy, and he couldn’t contain himself as he heartily reached for the sides of the boxers, yanking them down in the process. There it was, his cute little dick standing proudly erect, dripping with precum and twitching excessively. Joker gave Akechi a smile full of hunger and desire, inching closer as he lets his tongue roll out of his mouth. He can’t help but slide his tongue up and down Akechi’s dick. The taste was salty, yet so incredibly sweet. It was an orgasmic taste for Joker, who then proceeded to take Akechi’s length inside of his mouth, his tongue rapidly, yet gently swirling around the twitching tip. The squirming boy’s nails dig deeper into the bedsheets, tears coiling at his begging, craving eyes. His pants continued to fill the room, and before he knew it, he could feel his sweet release cascading down Joker’s throat. Joker slightly jolted a bit, yet he found himself delicately slurping up Akechi’s seed from his peehole, parts of it escaping the corners of his lips as he helplessly drooled while he crawled back up to see Akechi’s face, a panting, horny mess. He looked so tired and exhausted, yet ultimately, he longed for more. 

The horny boy propped himself up to face Joker, and ended up colliding into his chest. He hurriedly reached for Joker’s pants, moans still escaping his lips as he pleasured his hard on.   
“Hm? Is someone hungry?” Joker somewhat teased Akechi, giving him a light smack on his buttcheek, earning him a moan from the boy.   
“Joker… I want more of this.. I want your taste..” Joker could only smirk as the boy desperately grabbed onto his trousers, ready to pull them straight down. Akechi found himself alluringly swiveling his hips as he gradually slipped off Joker’s plaid boxers, revealing his rather happy and aroused dick. Akechi just couldn’t stop himself from drooling and panting over it, he was so mesmerized by this experience. Joker just laughed a bit at how Akechi was handling this experience. His face bloomed with red as he carefully swirled his tongue around his head. Akechi moaned while he gently sucked on the head a little bit, trying to let himself go further down on Joker’s dick. Joker couldn’t contain his guttural, deep moans escaping his throat as Akechi slightly quickened the pace of working his mouth on him.   
“Mm~.. Akechi, you’re doing quite a good job for someone who’s rather inexperienced.. you should be proud,” Joker congratulated Akechi on his surprisingly good sucking skills. The pace continued to quicken as Joker gave his words of encouragement, and somehow, Akechi went from delicate sucking to bobbing his head up and down in pure ecstasy. Akechi’s warm, moist caverns practically engulfed Joker, putting him in absolute bliss. It was a surprise to Joker that someone as serene-natured and delicate as Akechi was practically dribbling and drooling over him, and he couldn’t help but welcome the lewd, desperate boy that’s perched on his bed, hungrily taking his dick inside his mouth. Joker had lost a bit of consciousness to reality, before coming back to rest his hands on Akechi’s quickly moving head. The pair let out a few more hurried gasps and moans before Joker found himself jolting a bit as he bucked his hips, his silky seed traveling through Akechi’s mouth. Surprisingly, Akechi didn’t even flinch. He kept himself locked onto Joker’s dick for a few more seconds before slowly and slimily sliding off of his dick, saliva and semen dripping all the way throughout getting back up. 

The submissive boy was panting and drooling, still longing for more and more. He spoke, a lustful drunkenness in his voice,  
“Haah~... J-Joker~... I-I feel so warm.. the heat is so overwhelming~..” He couldn’t contain his pleasure filled mewls as Joker reached for his blazer, unbuttoning it bit by bit while his husky breaths dance on Akechi’s neck. He worked his hands up his shirt, slipping that right off as well. Joker did the same process to himself, practically throwing himself on top of Akechi, getting ready to satisfy his cravings for the boy beneath him.   
“I’m feeling quite hot myself.. why don’t we keep this warmth between us? Why don’t we let it go on and on?” Joker continued to speak, gently rubbing Akechi’s perky nipples and latching on to them. “As overwhelming as it is, doesn’t it truly feel amazing~..? I don’t want this to end so soon..” As he teased Akechi, Joker took a moment to salivate his index finger, letting his tongue swirl around it, coaxing it with his saccharine drool. He resumed latching onto Akechi like a newborn, lining up his dripping finger with his pure and innocent virgin enterance. With a delicate prod, Joker toyed around with the enterance a bit, continuing to multitask with suckling on Akechi’s nipples, letting his other hand make its way down to the base of his dick. Akechi continued to arch his back and moan, his body squirming, sweat glands cascading down from his ribs to his butt. He pleaded,  
“P-please~... Akira.. Take my body~..” With such an enticing, hungry name drop, begging for him to come closer, it was enough for Akira to remove his moist, dripping finger from Akechi’s enterance. Getting close enough to line his perky dick to the virgin’s hole, he inquired more time before he knew he could let himself in.  
“Akechi.. I just need to ask. Are you sure you’re ready? Although I, too, am a virgin, do you need a minute before-“ Akechi cut him off by sidling a bit closer to him, enough to where Akira’s head of his dick was twitching vigorously as it merely kissed Akechi’s leaking orifice. He let out more helpless gasps, practically begging for Akira to come as one with him. Reaching his hands out, Akechi interlaced them with Akira’s as he was overtaken by the twitching dick finally sidling its way inside of his delicate womb. The pair shared a loud, lustful cry out of pleasure. It began with a slow, blissful and gentle process of Akira taking his time to let his dick come in and out of the fragile boy, indulging in his saccharine gasps of pleasure. Rocking gently, creating a nice little rhythm with the intimacy that goes on, Akira’s moans were husky and deep, yet making some sort of melodic tune with Akechi’s innocent cries and pleads. Akira let himself dig inside deeper, his penis practically swallowed whole from the head to base by Akechi’s gelatinous insides. “Ah~... You feel so warm and amazing.. I love you so much, Akechi,” Akira groaned out, the gentle, wet sloshing growing into a faster-paced pounding noise. The boy below him found his hands in a firm grip, holding on for dear life as he gradually got rammed into at a faster pace. Tears cascade down his face, yet he felt no sort of fear or pain. All he could feel inside of him was the euphoric feeling finally of becoming one with his lover without anything stopping him. He felt so free from the heinous strings of his father, toying with him like a marionette. He felt that he didn’t have to hear anything from anybody anymore. He was freed from it all, he was salvaged by the man of his dreams, now drilling himself harder and harder inside of him. His cheeks, tear stained and burning red flushed even more as the rythym got increasingly more intense.   
“Aa~! A-Akira~!! I-I-I love you too~! Ahn~.. I.. l-love you.. l.. haah~..!” Akechi’s moans were growing more desperate and ready to release every burden he’d ever come across from his violently twitching penis. He screamed out alongside Akira, who had taken the time to quickly prop Akechi up before anything was released. At this point, Akechi was tiredly riding out his orgasmic pleasures on Akira’s dick, and the pair were ready to release everything at any moment.   
“Akechi~! I think I’m going to.. release~..” Akira cried out, pounding vigorously in and out of the hungry enterance. Akechi tried to match Akira’s pounding by rocking his hips more and more, catching up to him as he was as he screamed at the peak of his delicate vocal range.  
“Ah~! Ha~! P-please! Inside~! Aah~! Haah~! A-Akira~!!!” 

The pair screamed out their last blissful moans, and in sync, semen flowing practically everywhere. As the two were close to sedated, warm sperm shot its way into Akechi’s hole, coating his womb entirely. Akira’s dick continued to twitch, semen overflowing outside of the tightened hole. Akechi found himself squirting all over Akira’s muscular body. The pair were overcome with pleasure, and it took them a minute to get out of each other. At last, Akechi lazily sat up, trying to get himself off of Akira, and practically crashed into his arms in the process. “Mm~.. That.. truly felt amazing,” Akechi’s voice was soft and delicate as his body was engulfed in Akira’s arms. He lay like a small spoon, cooing out to Akira. “Thank you so much, Akira. Thank you for.. everything.” Akechi’s voice broke slightly quivered as he trembled gently inside of Akira’s arms. The man above him spoke to him, his words calming and an embrace, his voice soothing and reassuring,  
“Of course.. you don’t have to worry. I’ll be here for you. I love you, you know? I promise you that I’ll stay by your side, dear.” 

With that, the drowsy pair of newfound lovers shared one last peck on the lips as lay asleep together, engulfed by each other as they warm up their nude bodies from the loving embrace they share. All tired out from the passion they poured out onto one another, they sleep peacefully knowing they can rest easy.


End file.
